Dissolved
by XxXROWBVBXxX
Summary: Natsumi goes to a party. Never knew that her end is waiting her there. But why even? I do not own IE or anything else by Level-5. Warnings: character deaths. Hope you liked it! Watch out for grammar mistakes and typos. This is just a silly story of mine, please don't judge too hard.


**A/N: Hey guys. Guess what.. I'm going to kill Natsumi in this fic. Yes, after all this patience, finally I killed her in my way. But I have a few things to say before this.**

**I want to dedicate this fic to my supporter and my good friend AyasumiMamera, which hates Natsumi maybe even more than me.**

**I'm sorry if it's not so horrible and bloody, remember is my first horror fic, so take me easy please, ok? I will always appreciate criticism.**

**I really hope you like it guys, but first the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own IE, just the plot, and warning: character's deaths, so watch out.**

* * *

**Dissolved**

Natsumi Raimon was a party girl. At sixteen years old, what do you except? Almost every Friday, one of her friends has a party. Of course she is invited. One spring night, a popular boy from soccer team named Gouenji Shuuya held a party. So of course she went to it. As soon as she arrived, there were teenagers everywhere. Outside. On the lawn. Upstairs. She smiled with delight as she tried to look for her friends. She looked outside, around the house, and upstairs for them. She found a door with the lights off and heard voices. She slowly crept in.

''Fuyuka? Rika?'' she stammerd.

''Hey, Natsumi! Wanna play truth or dare with us?'' Rika asked with an evil grin on her face.

''Sure!'' she smiled as she sat down.

''So say, truth or dare?'' Fuyka asked, leaning closer to her.

''Dare!'' she said immediately.

The other two girls nodded smiling at each other.

''I dare you to go inside of the closet and close your eyes while doing it.'' Fuyuka giggled as she opened the closet door.

Slowly, Natsumi walked inside of the closed, eyes still closed. When she entered it, she felt something sharp go in through her. Then there was a loud splatter of blood coming.

Fuyuka and Rike were laughing. ''Natsumi! You can go out now!''

There was a scream from inside of the closet. The two girls nodded at each other and they opened the closet door.

A butcher knife was lodged through her stomach and ending trough her back. Still, she was alive, she used all the power she had to free herself, just to see her so called 'friends' laughing evily at her. They didn't helped her, they sat there and watched her suffering. And that wasn't the ending of the torture.

''Please, you are too dirty by all the blood. Take a bath, girl.'' Rika said in a vicious laugh.

She felt a liquid coming on her. At the beggining she though it was water. Wrong. Soon, she saw that her skin started to.. burn? Her clothes, hair and skin were smolding, and then the agony screams began. You have probably heard of an acid bath, but an alkali bath is the other end of the scale, and more than forty times as painful as an acid bath. Basically, you get the sensation of being burned alive, but your brain will continue working longer so you will feel every single burning pain that happens to your body. When you enter the Alkali bath, and your flesh begins to dissolve the pain will be intense, like being skinned alive, but then the inner layer of the skin starts to dissolve and that's where the real pain begins. Add to that the alkalosis overexciting your nerves, causing them to become inflamed and the convulsions that will soon follow, and you have what is probably the most painful way to die.

Soon, the pain paralyzed her and died slowly on the room floor. It was the middle of the party, all the teenagars getting drunk and have a party rock. Still, at the second floor, a murder took place, and the killers, or maybe the reason, is always going to remain another untold story as the girl which has been dissolved.

**The End?**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, I know is totally VERY short and crappy, but how did I said I will accept anytime strong criticism and help, and well I'm sorry guys. **

**Well, hey, see the good part, Natsumi is dead.. again.**

**Hope you liked it.**

**See ya!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
